The invention relates to a lock for safety belts, which is designed to receive a lock tongue provided with a deflection web and with a lock tongue shackle arranged above it and is equipped with a press button and which is arranged next to a high storage compartment, center armrest or the like.
A lock for safety belts with a lock tongue having a lock tongue shackle above its deflection web is shown in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,219,712.
The point at which the belt band is deflected in the region of locks of this type of safety belts should be as low as possible, so that the desired restraining effect can be obtained as efficiently as possible. On the other hand, however, this means that it can become more difficult to actuate the belt lock, specifically both pushing in the lock tongue and actuating the press button during opening, because of the adjacent higher constructional parts, such as a storage compartment or the like.
The object of the present invention is to remedy this and, despite a low deflection point for the belt band and a low lock mechanism, guarantee that the lock will be actuated perfectly, easily and properly from the point of view of safety.
In a lock for safety belts of this type, this object is achieved, according to the invention, because the top edge of the lock tongue and/or of the press button are configured to extend upwards relative to the load bearing deflection web of the lock tongue into the vicinity of the top edge of the storage compartment, center armrest or the like.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become appaent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.